Child Tomatoes
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: The babies are children.Giovanni, and Annata plus more.5th in my Tomato Series.


**I don't own Hetalia. **

Felicia and Lovina were sittin goutside with their friends. Their children, Giovanni and Annata were playing with Amelia and Kiku's son Hiro Wyatt Honda, Yao and Ivan's daughter Aglaya Bao Braginski, Francine and Arthur's daughter Angelette Alina Kirkland, and Elizaveta and Gilbert's daughter Kira Adrien Weillschmidt.

Giovanni and Annata were seven, Hiro and Aglaya were six, and Angelette and Kira were five. Giovanni and Hiro were the only boys, but Kira acted like one sometimes. Giovanni, Hiro and Kira were chasing the others around with frogs from the pond in Francine and Arthur's backyard.

Felicia laughed seeing all the kids getting along so well. she joined with in their game of tag after the frogs jumped away. Amelia came out of the house carrying a platter of sandwiches. Francine followed with a tray of glasses. Elizaveta cae out with two pitchers, one with water, the other with lemonade. Yao came out with a platter of fruit.

"I swear, Felicia is as much a kid as they are sometimes, aru." Yao said. "Time to eat guys, aru." She yelled out.

The kids came running, while Felicia came at a slower pace. Everyone ate their sandwiches, and fruit. The kids drank the lemonade, and the adults drank the water. After they finished eating, the kids went back to playing in the yard.

"Come play with us again Mama." Giovanni said.

Felicia looked at the other. They smiled, and nodded. "Coming." She said, going to play with the children.

While the others cleaned up, Felicia chased happily screaming kids around the yard. Lovina was once again chosen to stand on the porch and make sure none of the little ones left the group and got into trouble.  
When they were done, the others mothers came outside to watch the kids play. The men were throwing Toris Lorinaitis(Lithuania)'s bachelor party. The next day, the girls were going to have a bachelorette party for Fele(Female poland. I didn't know what else to name her.) Right now the girls were the ones watching the kids.

Lovina laughed at her sister. "She loves those kids." She said.

"That she does." Amelia said, laughing too.

The mothers laughed and talked while their kids ran around with Felicia chasing them. "Time to come in kids." Francine said as it started getting dark.

The kids groaned, not wanted to go in yet. They walked into the house. Felicia followed. "Who's ready to build the tent in the living room?" She asked.

"YEAH!" The kids all said, running into the living room. They started setting everything up, building a huge tent using the couch cushions, and sheets.

"Okay kids, go put your PJs on, then you can play in the tent." Lovina said.

The kids ran into Angelette's room to chng their clothes. Elizaveta and Felicia followed to help. The kids came running out a few minutes later in their PJs. They went straight for the tents, and played until they fell asleep a few hours later. Felicia covered the kids with a blanket, smiling.

The women went into an other room to talk while they waited for their husbands to return. "I never thought being a mother would make me this happy." Yao said.

"I know what you mean. Who knew cleaning poop could make one so happy." Amelia said.

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but you're right." Francine said. "I haven't been this happy since Mathew(Canada) moved away."

"I wonder if Arthur feels the same way about me." Amelia said.

"You know he does. Arthur loves you Amelia. You're his sister." Elizaveta said.

"Elizaveta is right. Arthur loves you." Francine said.

"I know he does. But sometimes I wonder." Amelia laughed.

"Don't we all wonder if our families love us all the time?" Yao said.

"Kiku does love you. You know he's not good at showing it, not even with me. You should have seen him the day he proposed. He was stuttering like crazy, and almost pasted out. I didn't even put him out of his misery. I wanted to see him squirm a little." Amelia said.

"Yeah I know." Yao said, smiling.

A few hours later the guys came home. Luckily neither of them were too drunk, well except Arthur who couldn't hold him alcohol at all. Amelia helped Fracncine put Arthur in the bed, while the others got ready to leave. Ivan and Yao were the first to leave, Ivan wrapping Aglaya in his scarf to keep her warm.

Elizaveta and Gilbert left a little while later. Gilbird landed on Kira's head, and fell asleep too. "You didn't give Gilbird any alcohol, did you?" Elizaveta was already questioning her husband as they left. No one heard if Gilbert gave the bird anything to drink or not because they were already outside.

Amelia and Kiku left after Kiku thanked Francine a lot. Hiro giggled when Amelia picked him up, and then giggled again when Amelia passed him to Kiku so she could open the door, and get in the car. Kiku put him in his carseat, where he giggled again.

Felicia, Lovina, Ludwig, and Antonio had rode together, so they got Giovanni and Annata in the van together. ovina drove since she said Antonio and Ludwig weren't aloud to because they had drank at the party. Neither men complaned becasue they knew it was pointless. They both got into the back of the van because Felicia had already got in the front.

Lovina drove to Felicia's house and dropped them off. Felicia hugged her sister, and said she would see them tomorrow. Lovina hugged back and said she was looking forward to it.

Antonio got into the front seat, and they drove the few blocks home. Lovina took Annata up to her room, and put her in her bed. She then went to her room to take a shower and go to bed. Antonio was already laying on the bed, fully dressed. Lovina pushed him off. "What the hell? Lovina?" Antonio said.

"Were you raised in a barn? Take you shoes, and dirty clothes off first." Lovina said, going into the bathroom.

She came out thirty mintues later and laid down beside, a now naked, Antonio. "Good night Antonio." She said.

"Night Lovina. Love you." Antonio said back.

"Love you too Antonio." Lovina said, falling asleep.

Felicia put Giovanni in his bed, and gave him a little bear Ludwig had got him. She then went to take a shower. Ludwig was already in the shower, but this didn't stop Felicia, who stripped and got in too. "Want me to wash your back?" She asked the German.

"Sure Feli, then I'll wash yours." Ludwig said.

After the shower, they both got in the bed. "Love you Ludwig. Good night." Felicia said, snuggling into Ludwig's side.

"Night Felicia. I love you too." Ludwig said, kissing the top of Felicia's head, and laying his arm on her shoulder.


End file.
